1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for holding or supporting vessels in precision balances and analytical balances.
2. Description of the Related Art
When weighing procedures are carried out in the laboratory, the material to be weighed is frequently not placed directly on the weighing dish, but is weighed in a vessel which is placed on the weighing dish. It is cumbersome to weigh with vessels, such as, round-bottom flasks, test tubes, syringe cylinders, etc., because these vessels do not have a surface to stand on and tilt over causing the contents to be spilled or have the tendency to roll off the weighing dish.
A weighing dish attachment as a stand for round-bottom flasks is known from German Utility Model G 88 01 055.4. The weighing dish attachment described in this German Utility Model consists of an annular piece of sheet metal which has at least three raised portions. A round-bottom flask can be securely supported on these three raised portions. This known weighing dish attachment is perfectly suitable for round-bottom flasks. However, vessels of different shape cannot be received by this attachment.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention to provide a vessel holding device which is capable of securely holding differently shaped vessels which are used in the laboratory.